A Bowtie Affair
by maej26
Summary: Slash. Mike and Alex connect at a charity event.


**Title:** A Bowtie Affair  
**Pairing:** Mike "The Miz" Mizanin & Alex Riley  
**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Mike and Alex connect at a charity event.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story. I mean no disrespect to Maryse. Enjoy :)

**A/N: **(2/26/13) Bow tie = two words but I quite like it as one, so rebelling against the English language, I am reverting it back.

* * *

Every year around this time, the WWE throws a lavish banquet, a charity dinner of sorts. This year, Mike's been invited to be a guest speaker.

"I don't even know why I have to go to this," Mike complains as he's messing with his bowtie. "I look ridiculous and everyone knows this is just an excuse for the company to proclaim how great they are anyway." Mike throws his hands down to his side in frustration, the bowtie traveling along for the ride.

"It's just one night," Maryse says, slightly annoyed by her boyfriend's whining. "Give me that," she demands, grabbing the fabric from Mike's hand and wrapping it under his collar.

"It's always just _one night_, isn't it? Every time I turn around these assholes have me attending _this_ charity event or _that_ promotional party."

Maryse tries to keep her cool but she can't stand it when Mike berates the company. "You're not going to embarrass me tonight, are you Michael?" she asks with a thick French accent, doesn't come across as sexy in the least.

Mike squints with resentment, feels Maryse tugging on his neck.

"There's going to be important people there tonight. I can't afford for you to fuck it up for me."

"I'm not going to fuck anything up," Mike responds with a tinge of sarcasm, just enough to feel like a man but not too much to dig himself in deeper. Hates the way this woman uses him to make connections. It wasn't always like this but clearly their relationship is no more than a business arrangement these days.

Maryse stares at herself in the mirror with great approval, pouting her lips as she smirks. "Let's go," she orders, grabbing her clutch as she heads for the door, Mike trailing right behind. As he passes under the threshold, his demeanor shifts. He's suddenly not Mike anymore, but The Miz. Confidence levels to the max, arm in arm with the hottest woman within a fifty mile radius and he knows every single person who lays eyes on him is jealous. Wishes they had his life but the Mike trapped inside wishes he was somewhere else…_with someone else_.

**xxxx**

Mike sits at the big round table he's been assigned to, Maryse to his right. The event is almost half-way through but that's not good enough for Mike. He just wants to go back to the hotel and sleep before another endless day of travel drains him of everything he has left. He smiles when others around him smile but other than that, he feels like he's done his part, so he remains quiet – his alter ego seeming to take a break. Besides, he already gave one hell of a speech earlier, figures people are probably sick of hearing his voice anyway.

Mike thinks back to being up on stage before the large audience. Lights so bright he could hardly see them. But one face stood out, shining even brighter than the lights. His best friend, Alex, was there and probably the only reason Mike's been able to hold on this long. He avoided searching for Alex since he returned to his table, didn't want to be too obvious, didn't want Maryse to notice but as luck would have it, a man to his left cracks a joke, a joke that Mike actually hears this time. He laughs, turning his head in the man's direction but his attention is diverted when he locks onto Alex across the way. He looks like he's having fun and Mike's smile lasts longer than the allotted time it should have for the given joke. Just then, Alex turns to him, a smile of his own painted across his lips. Smiles start fading the longer the connection lasts. Each man getting lost in his own thoughts, in his own memories of the other.

Finally, Mike twitches his head slightly, signaling Alex to follow him. Alex nods inconspicuously. He waits an extra minute after Mike leaves the crowded room, then excuses himself from his table. He enters the empty lobby, so quiet compared to the banquet hall. Alex looks around wondering where Mike disappeared to and suddenly he's startled by a vibration against his chest. He looks to his phone to find a text message from his friend instructing him on where to go next. Alex can't help blushing just a bit thinking how cute Mike is.

It doesn't take Alex much time to find Mike, his directions meticulous. He knocks gently on the door that leads to a back room and then opens it, sees Mike turn around and greet him with a charming smile.

"I don't think we're supposed to be back here," Alex whispers, afraid of getting caught. He shuts the door behind him thinking this will protect them and now it's just the two of them. Away from the noise and expectations placed upon them. No pressure to be someone they're not.

"What are they gonna do?" Mike teases. Knows he's invincible and therefore, Alex by association - just for being his chosen partner in crime.

"Come on, we should head back," Alex says, turning for the door.

"No," Mike calls out rather desperately. "Keep me company. Please?"

Alex sighs, taking his hand off the doorknob. He never has been able to deny Mike. But the truth is, he wants to stay anyway. Would go anywhere, even if it means hiding in a back room, just to be close to Mike. Perhaps, he just doesn't want to be so obvious.

"Sure," Alex concedes, turning back towards Mike.

"This damn thing," Mike growls, pulling his collar away from his neck as far as it'll stretch. "How come this stupid bowtie looks better on you?"

Alex pushes back the smile that wants to rush across his face, has no control over the way his ears start burning though.

Suddenly, Mike hears what he just said and now he can't help but remove his tie. It was snug around his neck before but now he loosens it so he can breathe, his windpipe constricting on its own. He isn't sure how his friend manages to make him so nervous but it's a welcomed feeling. Mike's never felt more alive than he does in Alex's presence. Nervous and at peace, all at the same time. He unbuttons the top of his collar and finally he's free of its suffocating grip.

"You're so lucky, you know?" Mike breaks the silence, hoping he'll be able to quell the butterflies inside through conversation.

Alex breathes out heavily, borders on a laugh. "How so?"

"Sometimes I wish I was sitting where you sit."

"Why would you want that?" Alex questions, puzzled as to why someone on top, someone _so_ talented, would want to fade into the background.

Mike shrugs. "I give so much to this company. I leave everything I have inside that ring and what do I have to show for it?"

Alex listens intently. Feels so badly for his friend. He knows how hard Mike works, witnessed it first hand for a year.

"Bruises on the outside, bruises on the inside. Most of my life is spent in a hotel room or at the airport. Maryse might as well be an Armani suit. Although, I guarantee you, I'd get more use out of her if she was. I don't even know why we're still together. Hell, you and I have more in common!" Mike jokes but Alex doesn't laugh. Mike's smile fades slowly. "They've made it nearly impossible to hang out with _you_. I hate that." Mike lowers his head and when he finally looks back up to Alex, he can't help the question that falls from his lips. "Do you ever feel like we're being punished?"

Alex frowns. He's a bit confused at what Mike's getting at but before he can speak, Mike goes on.

"And I know you go through the same thing. I'm not trying to minimize all the shit you put up with, but you don't have as much pressure placed on you. Ah, fuck. I'm sorry. I'm not making any sense, am I?"

Mike makes more sense than he realizes but Alex doesn't want him to feel inadequate in any way so he does his best to comfort his friend, to encourage him. "But you're so good at what you do. That speech you gave earlier? Everyone loves you." And Alex can't bring himself to say the three words he's silently guarding inside. He pauses for a second wishing he could and then he continues. Wants Mike to know what a profound influence he's had on his life, that he doesn't go unnoticed, that he _is_ appreciated. "And the way you are with the fans…I try to treat them the way you do."

"I know. I see all the re-tweets," Mike quips and Alex still doesn't laugh.

"They're for you," Alex admits candidly, didn't even have a chance to stop himself. He's surprised he just said what he said but there's no taking it back now.

Mike furrows his eyebrow.

"And these suits I wear…They're for you, too."

"Don't do that," Mike warns, shaking his head but this is one request Alex can't find within himself to fulfill. He's really put his foot in it now. Figures he best get it all out since he's already making an absolute fool out of himself anyway. Offers his next words up to fate, letting her decide what will happen next.

"I'm _here..._for you, _breathing_ for you," Alex confesses, his voice trembling. "To be yours."

"What are you doing?" Mike asks. He looks worried, affected, moved and scared all at once. Alex seems to study Mike's body language for a few seconds. Realizes the guy is everything but the one thing he hoped he _wouldn't_ be – angry – and this gives Alex a boost of confidence to push a bit further, so he does.

"Why'd you call me back here?" Alex challenges, taking a step closer to the nervous man in front of him.

"I told you, I needed a breather," Mike answers, taking a step back, almost subconsciously.

"You never said that. Besides, you could have done that in the lobby," Alex responds, still pursuing Mike.

Mike laughs, not so much because he thinks the situation is funny. It's just an honest reaction in an attempt to mask his unruly nerves. He continues evading Alex until he finds himself backed against a wall. He doesn't mean to hold back like this, he's never wanted to be with anyone the way he wants to be with Alex. But it's a risk like none other and perhaps he just wants to be sure it's a risk worth taking.

"Why are we here?"

"Alex," Mike giggles subtly, eyes fluttering as he tucks his chin in. He finds it hard to look the man in the eyes, his gaze falling to Alex's mouth instead.

"What do you want?" Alex begs, now mere inches from Mike. His eyes finally able to capture Mike's attention. He intensely fixates on the longing ones before him and the tension between the two is unbearable.

Mike's heart pounds painfully in his chest, feels the base of his throat aching and he's so glad he took off his tie. At this point, he couldn't lie even if he wanted to, his eyes overcome with emotion he can't hide. No one has asked him what _he_ wants in such a long time. Suddenly, this no longer feels like a risk but instead, it feels like the only certainty.

"What do you want, Mike?" Alex whispers once more, leaning in, owning Mike's space.

Mike sighs. "To be yours," he echoes tenderly. His lips lightly brush past Alex's for the first time and a wave of relief starts rushing towards him. He grabs hold of Alex just as it strikes. The force overtakes every inch of his body as he surrenders to its sweet embrace, Alex having no problem reaping the benefits.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Alex says, his breath hot on Mike's lips as he holds the guy's face in his hands. Isn't sure if his palms are wet with sweat or with Mike's tears. Figures it's probably a combination of the two.

"So have I." Mike runs his tongue across his own lips, savoring the way Alex tastes. He clutches the back of Alex's neck, holding him close. "I won't be able to sleep until I see you again." He kisses Alex again, willing himself to forget there's a room full of people awaiting his return.

"Then come to my room tonight," Alex urges with another kiss.

Mike pulls away just enough to look Alex in the eye. There's a moment of silence as Mike debates with himself. Doesn't know if he'll be able to slip past Maryse but he's prepared to try - _anything_ to spend time with Alex alone.

"Okay," Mike agrees. "I'll come over after Maryse falls asleep."

Alex smiles. "I'll be waiting." He kisses Mike a bit longer this time just in case their plan falls through. But luckily for them, Maryse has had enough complimentary wine to put her in a temporary coma the second her head hits the pillow.

Mike's hands fall to Alex's chest. "I guess we've delayed the inevitable long enough," he acknowledges solemnly. Alex places his hands over the ones above his heart. Then he feels them slip away, Mike slowly starting to walk past him to head for the door. Their fingertips linger as long as they can until there's too much space separating them, forcing them apart.

"Mike," Alex calls out.

"Yeah?" Mike turns back around to face Alex.

"Your tie."

"Oh, shit. Thanks," Mike laughs. He attempts to tie it but he still can't manage to figure this little fucker out. Frustration soon takes over. "Could you?" he asks hoping Alex will be able to save him, the way he always seems to do. Alex just smiles as he walks over to where Mike is. Mike contently watches Alex as he ties the thick ribbon in a neat bow. He can't help thinking this is the man he's going to spend the rest of his life with - his best friend, his greatest companion and now his lover all rolled into one. Mike takes a moment and promises himself that he'll never again act ungrateful for the opportunities this company gives him because _this company_ is the reason he has Alex in his life and there's nothing that could ever be more important than that.

"Too tight?" Alex asks thoughtfully.

"No," Mike shakes his head. "It's…perfect."


End file.
